Anglicanorum coetibus
Konstytucja Apostolska Ojca Świętego Benedykta XVI „Anglicanorum coetibus” (z 4 listopada 2009 roku) odnośnie do tworzenia Ordynariatów Personalnych dla Anglikanów nawiązujących pełną komunię z Kościołem katolickim ''' W ostatnim okresie Duch Święty pobudził grupy anglikanów, by wiele razy i usilnie prosili o przyjęcie, także grupowe do pełnej komunii katolickiej. Stolica Apostolska na takie prośby odpowiedziała przychylnie. Istotnie, Następca Piotra, któremu Pan Jezus zlecił zadanie zapewnienia jedności episkopatu oraz przewodniczenia i gwarantowania powszechnej komunii wszystkich Kościołów1 nie może nie zapewnić środków niezbędnych do realizacji tego świętego pragnienia. Kościół, lud zgromadzony w jedności Ojca, Syna i Ducha Świętego2, został ustanowiony przez naszego Pana Jezusa Chrystusa jako „sakrament, czyli znak i narzędzie wewnętrznego zjednoczenia z Bogiem i jedności całego rodzaju ludzkiego”3. Każdy podział między ludźmi ochrzczonymi w Jezusie Chrystusie jest raną wobec tego czym jest Kościół i dla czego Kościół istnieje; rzeczywiście „ten podział otwarcie sprzeciwia się woli Chrystusa i jest zgorszeniem dla świata, a nadto szkodzi najświętszej sprawie głoszenia Ewangelii wszelkiemu stworzeniu”4. Właśnie z tego względu Pan Jezus, zanim przelał swą krew dla zbawienia świata, modlił się do Ojca o jedność swoich uczniów5. To Duch Święty, zasada jedności, tworzy Kościół jako komunię6. Jest on zasadą jedności wiernych w nauczaniu Apostołów, w łamaniu chleba i modlitwie7. Jednakże Kościół, analogicznie do tajemnicy Słowa Wcielonego jest nie tylko niewidzialną wspólnotą duchową, lecz jest także widzialny8;rzeczywiście „wyposażona w hierarchiczne organy społeczność i zarazem mistyczne Ciało Chrystusa, widzialne zgromadzenie jak i wspólnota duchowa, Kościół ziemski i Kościół bogaty w dobra niebieskie – nie mogą być pojmowane jako dwie odrębne rzeczy, lecz tworzą one jedną złożoną rzeczywistość, w której zrasta się pierwiastek ludzki i Boski”9. Komunia ochrzczonych w nauczaniu Apostołów oraz łamaniu eucharystycznego chleba ukazuje się widzialnie w więzach wyznania wiary w całej jej pełni, w celebrowaniu wszystkich sakramentów ustanowionych przez Chrystusa oraz w rządach kolegium biskupów zjednoczonych ze swą głową, Biskupem Rzymu10. Jedyny Kościół Chrystusa, który w Symbolu Wiary wyznajemy jako jeden, święty, katolicki i apostolski, „trwa w Kościele katolickim, rządzonym przez Następcę Piotra oraz biskupów pozostających z nim w komunii, chociaż i poza jego organizmem znajdują się liczne pierwiastki uświęcenia i prawdy, które jako właściwe dary Kościoła Chrystusowego nakłaniają do katolickiej jedności”11. W świetle takich zasad eklezjologicznych niniejsza Konstytucja Apostolska przedstawia ogólną strukturę normatywną regulującą ustanawianie i życie Ordynariatów Personalnych dla tych wiernych anglikańskich, którzy pragną wejść w pełną komunię z Kościołem katolickim jako grupy. Konstytucję tę uzupełniają Normy Uzupełniające wydane przez Stolicę Apostolską. I. § 1. Ordynariaty Personalne dla anglikanów nawiązujących pełną komunię z Kościołem katolickim są ustanawiane przez Kongregację Nauki Wiary w obrębie granic terytorialnych określonej Konferencji Biskupów w konsultacji z tą Konferencją. § 2. Na terytorium danej Konferencji Biskupów zależnie od potrzeb może być ustanowiony jeden albo więcej Ordynariatów. § 3. Każdy z Ordynariat na mocy samego prawa (ipso iure) posiada publiczną osobowość prawną; pod względem prawnym można go przyrównać do diecezji12. § 4. Ordynariat składa się z wiernych świeckich, duchowieństwa oraz członków Instytutów Życia Konsekrowanego i Stowarzyszeń Życia Apostolskiego, pierwotnie należących do Wspólnoty Anglikańskiej, a obecnie znajdujących się w pełnej komunii z Kościołem katolickim, albo tych, którzy otrzymują sakramenty inicjacji chrześcijańskiej w obrębie jurysdykcji Ordynariatu. § 5. Katechizm Kościoła Katolickiego stanowi autentyczny wyraz wiary katolickiej wyznawanej przez członków Ordynariatu. II. Ordynariat Personalny zarządzany jest zgodnie z normami prawa powszechnego i obecnej Konstytucji Apostolskiej i podlega Kongregacji Nauki Wiary oraz innych dykasterii Kurii Rzymskiej według ich kompetencji. Zarządzany jest też Normami Uzupełniającymi a także innymi specyficznymi normami danymi dla każdego Ordynariatu. III. Nie wykluczając celebracji liturgicznych według Rytu Rzymskiego, Ordynariat może sprawować Najświętszą Eucharystię oraz inne sakramenty, Liturgię Godzin oraz inne celebracje liturgiczne według ksiąg liturgicznych właściwych tradycji anglikańskiej, zatwierdzonych przez Stolicę Apostolską, aby w obrębie Kościoła katolickiego zachować tradycje liturgiczne, duchowe i duszpasterskie Wspólnoty Anglikańskiej jako cenny dar, karmiący wiarę członków Ordynariatu oraz skarb, którym można się dzielić z innymi. IV. Ordynariat Personalny powierzony jest opiece duszpasterskiej Ordynariusza, mianowanego przez Biskupa Rzymu. V. Władza (potestas) Ordynariusza jest: a. zwyczajna: związana samym prawem z urzędem jaki powierzy mu Biskup Rzymu, zarówno w odniesieniu do forum wewnętrznego jak i zewnętrznego; b. wikarialna: wypełniana w imieniu Biskupa Rzymu; c. personalna: wykonywana wobec wszystkich, którzy należą do Ordynariatu. Władzę tę należy wypełniać wspólnie, wraz z lokalnym Biskupem Diecezjalnym, w przypadkach przewidzianych w Normach Uzupełniających. VI. § 1. Ci, którzy posługiwali jako anglikańscy diakoni, księża lub biskupi, którzy wypełniają wymogi stawiane przez prawo kanoniczne 13 i którzy nie mają przeszkód z powodu nieprawidłowości czy innych przeszkód 14 mogą przez Ordynariusza zostać przyjęci jako kandydaci do sakramentu święceń w Kościele katolickim. W przypadku duchownych żonatych, należy przestrzegać norm zawartych w encyklice papieża Pawła VI „Sacerdotalis coelibatus”, nr 42 15 oraz w Deklaracji „In June” 16. Duchowni nieżonaci muszą podlegać normie celibatu kapłańskiego zgodnie z kan. 277§ 1. § 2. Ordynariusz, zachowując w pełni dyscyplinę odnośnie do celibatu kapłańskiego w Kościele Łacińskim, z reguły dopuści do święceń kapłańskich jedynie mężczyzn nieżonatych. Może skierować prośbę do Biskupa Rzymu, jako odstępstwo od kan. 277§ 1, by w poszczególnych przypadkach rozpatrywanych indywidualnie dopuścić do święceń kapłańskich także mężczyzn żonatych, zgodnie z obiektywnymi kryteriami zaaprobowanymi przez Stolicę Apostolską. § 3. Inkardynacja duchownych uregulowana zostanie zgodnie z normami prawa kanonicznego. § 4. Kapłani inkardynowani do Ordynariatu, stanowiący jego prezbiterium powinni też troszczyć się o więź jedności z prezbiterium diecezji, na której terenie wypełniają swoją posługę. Powinni też krzewić wspólne inicjatywy duszpasterskie i charytatywne oraz działania, które mogą być przedmiotem uzgodnień między Ordynariuszem a lokalnym Biskupem Diecezjalnym. § 5. Kandydaci do sakramentu święceń w Ordynariacie powinni być przygotowywani wraz z innymi klerykami, zwłaszcza w dziedzinie formacji doktrynalnej i duszpasterskiej. Aby uwzględnić szczególne potrzeby alumnów Ordynariatu oraz formacji w dziedzictwie anglikańskim Ordynariat może też stworzyć programy seminaryjne, a nawet domy formacji, powiązane z już istniejącymi wydziałami teologii katolickiej. VII. Ordynariusz, za aprobatą Stolicy Apostolskiej może ustanowić nowe Instytuty Życia Konsekrowanego i Stowarzyszenia Życia Apostolskiego, wraz z prawem do powoływania ich członków do sakramentu święceń, zgodnie z normami prawa kanonicznego. Instytuty Życia Konsekrowanego wywodzące się z anglikanizmu i wchodzące do pełnej komunii z Kościołem katolickim, na podstawie obopólnej zgody mogą być umieszczone pod jurysdykcją Ordynariusza. VIII. § 1. Ordynariusz, zgodnie z normą prawa, po wysłuchaniu opinii Biskupa Diecezjalnego miejsca, może, za zgodą Stolicy Apostolskiej, tworzyć parafie personalne dla duszpasterstwa wiernych należących do Ordynariatu. § 2. Proboszczowie Ordynariatu cieszą się wszystkimi prawami i mają wszystkie obowiązki przewidziane w Kodeksie Prawa Kanonicznego, które w przypadkach przewidzianych w Normach Uzupełniających wypełniane są we wzajemnej pomocy duszpasterskiej wraz z proboszczami diecezji, na terytorium której znajduje się parafia personalna Ordynariatu. IX. Zarówno wierni świeccy jak też Instytuty Życia Konsekrowanego i Stowarzyszenia Życia Apostolskiego, wywodzący się z anglikanizmu i pragnący stanowić część Ordynariatu Personalnego, powinni tę wolę wyrazić na piśmie. X. § 1. Ordynariusz jest w swych rządach wspomagany przez Radę Zarządzającą, zgodnie ze Statutami zaaprobowanymi przez Ordynariusza i zatwierdzonymi przez Stolicę Apostolską17. § 2. Rada Zarządzająca, pod przewodnictwem Ordynariusza składa się z co najmniej sześciu kapłanów i wypełnia zadania zawarte w Kodeksie Prawa Kanonicznego dla Rady Kapłańskiej i Kolegium Konsultorów oraz wymienione w Normach Uzupełniających. § 3. Ordynariusz powinien utworzyć Radę ds. Ekonomicznych, zgodnie z normą Kodeksu Prawa Kanonicznego i zadaniami tam wymienionymi18. § 4. Aby sprzyjać konsultacji wiernych w Ordynariacie, należy utworzyć Radę Duszpasterską19. XI. Ordynariusz powinien co pięć lat udawać się do Rzymu, aby złożyć wizytę „ad limina Apostolorum” i za pośrednictwem Kongregacji Nauki Wiary, a także za pośrednictwem Kongregacji ds. Biskupów oraz Kongregacji ds. Ewangelizacji Narodów przedstawić Biskupowi Rzymu relację na temat stanu Ordynariatu. XII. Trybunałem kompetentnym dla spraw sądowych jest ten sąd diecezjalny, w którym mieszka jedna ze stron, chyba że Ordynariat utworzy własny trybunał. W takim wypadku trybunałem apelacyjnym będzie ten, jaki wyznaczy Ordynariat i zaaprobuje Stolica Apostolska. XIII. Dekret tworzący Ordynariat określi miejsce jego stolicy i jeśli uznane to zostanie za stosowne, jaki będzie jego główny kościół. Pragniemy, aby nasze dyspozycje i normy były ważne i skuteczne teraz i przyszłości, niezależnie, gdyby to było konieczne, od konstytucji i zarządzeń apostolskich wydanych przez naszych poprzedników, lub innych przepisów, nawet tych wymagających specjalnej wzmianki czy odwołania. Dane w Rzymie, u św. Piotra, 4 listopada 2009, we wspomnienie św. Karola Boromeusza. Benedykt XVI 1 Por. Sobór Watykański II, Konstytucja dogmatyczna „Lumen gentium”, 23; Kongregacja Nauki Wiary, List „Communionis notio”, 12; 13. 2 Por. Konstytucja dogmatyczna „Lumen gentium”, 4; Dekret „Unitatis redintegratio”, 2. 3 Konstytucja dogmatyczna „Lumen gentium”, 1. 4 Dekret „Unitatis redintegratio”, 1. 5 Por. J 17,20-21; Dekret „Unitatis redintegratio”, 2. 6 Por. Konstytucja dogmatyczna „Lumen gentium”, 13. 7 Por. tamże; Dz 2,42. 8 Por. Konstytucja dogmatyczna „Lumen gentium”, 8; List „Communionis notio”, 4. 9 Konstytucja dogmatyczna „Lumen gentium“, 8 10 Por. KPK, kan. 205; Konstytucja dogmatyczna „Lumen gentium”, 13; 14; 21; 22; Dekret „Unitatis redintegratio”, 2; 3; 4; 15; 20; Dekret „Christus Dominus”, 4; Dekret „Ad gentes”, 22. 11 Konstytucja dogmatyczna „Lumen gentium, 8; Dekret „Unitatis redintegratio”, 1; 3; 4; Kongregacja Nauki Wiary, Deklaracja „Dominus Iesus”, 16. 12 Por. Jan Paweł II, Konstytucja Apostolska „Spirituali militum curae”, 21 kwietnia 1986, I § 1. 13 Por. KPK, kanony 1026-1032 14 Por. KPK, kanony 1040-1049 15 Por. AAS 59 (1967), 674 16 Por. Kongregacja Nauki Wiary, Deklaracja z 1 kwietnia 1981, w: „Enchiridion Vaticanum” 7, 1213. 17 Por. KPK, kanony 495-502. 18 Por. KPK, kanony 492-494. 19 Por. KPK, kan. 511. źródło: https://ekai.pl/dokumenty/konstytucja-apostolska-anglicanorum-coetibus/ Kategoria:Konstytucje Apostolskie Benedykta XVI Kategoria:Anglikanizm Kategoria:Anglikańska odmiana rytu rzymskiego